


False Start

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke likes Makoto. Makoto doesn't like Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/gifts).



The thing was, Tachibana Makoto grew up fucking  _delicious_  – no, seriously, Sousuke would be a complete idiot if he didn’t at least  _try_ and get all over that body. The angelic personality and the killer combination of adorable and awkward didn’t hurt either, so he was determined to get closer to Iwatobi’s captain or die trying. Not that he expected much trouble in that department – even if they didn’t know each other all that well, the odds were in his favor because it was a universal truth that Tachibana Makoto liked  _everyone._

Joint practices were both a blessing and a curse. Nanase was there to distract Rin  _again_  and it irked him to no end, but on the other hand… Tachibana swimming was a sight to behold. Sousuke would have a lot to say about his technique or his stamina but  _somehow_ it didn’t make watching Tachibana in the water any less enjoyable. Watching Tachibana out of the water wasn’t bad either, as he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and watched his teammates’ performance with a gentle smile.

Sousuke didn’t think twice about walking over to him as soon as he got out of the pool. Tachibana offered him a side glance, probably surprised, and Sousuke smiled invitingly. Tachibana’s smile was small and awkward, seemed kind of forced even, but maybe he was nervous – Sousuke’s intimidating demeanor had that effect on people. He opened his mouth to compliment Tachibana’s time, just something to start a conversation, when Tachibana abruptly turned his head back to the pool, his expression somewhat cold.

“I don’t like you.”

Sousuke flinched in surprise and his brows furrowed in confusion. That was… unexpected, to say the least. He supposed Tachibana’s sentiment toward him should make him feel special or something, but he just felt dejected and defensive.

“Nanase told on me, huh?” he scoffed.

Tachibana smiled wryly. “He didn’t have to, but that’s not it. Haru is a big boy, he can handle himself.”

Sousuke only nodded. He wasn’t sure if he should be glad that Tachibana wasn’t actually Nanase’s  _mother_  or offended that there was something about  _Sousuke_  that caused Tachibana to dislike him. Tachibana was apparently polite even to people he wasn’t fond of, however, because he offered an explanation of his own violation.

“I can’t read you. I like people who wear their heart on their sleeve.”

Perhaps Tachibana would elaborate but Sousuke had to cut him off with a snort. “Oh, because Nanase does?”

“In his own way, yes. Excuse me.”

With that, Tachibana approached the pool and climbed the starting block, leaving Sousuke bristling, and still begrudgingly admiring the arch of his body as he prepared to dive in.

* * *

It was much later when he was back in his room, lying on his bunk with a sour scowl, when Rin – disgustingly chirpy, no doubt after spending time with his beloved friends – asked him why he was sulking. Sousuke offered him a frown; he didn’t  _sulk_  – he brooded.

“Tachibana doesn’t like me,” he deadpanned.

Rin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Makoto likes  _everyone!_  What did you do, kicked a puppy in front of him and his little siblings?”

“Well, I guess I’m just that special,” he murmured, trying not to sound bitter.

He must have succeeded less than he thought because Rin frowned worriedly and asked if he  _wanted_  Makoto to like him. Somehow, it didn’t seem appropriate to say he mostly just wanted Tachibana to get naked and climb him like a tree so he just shrugged.

“Whatever, man, I’m here to swim, not make friends.”

Rin clicked his tongue in exasperation. “You’re gonna die alone and I won’t even feel sorry for you.”

“Whatever, just bury with my medals,” he teased, causing Rin to surge upward and punch his arm.

“We’re going shopping on Saturday, wanna come with?”

Sousuke was genuinely surprised. “What for?”

“To  _mingle._  They’re my friends, I want you to know them. Is that so weird?”

“Yes.”

Rin sighed. “Ai and Momo are coming, if it makes you feel better. Gou will be there too. Come on, I don’t want you to spend another weekend holed up in here and swimming in-between your brooding sessions.”

Sousuke snorted; at least Rin said brooding this time. He nodded reluctantly and shoved at Rin’s face when his grin started looking too smug for Sousuke’s liking.

* * *

The shopping trip was, as expected, awkward as hell. Sousuke found himself alienated, with young Mikoshiba practically hanging off Rin’s sister and a loud and overenthusiastic shorty from Iwatobi pestering poor Nitori (he was supposedly lonely since “Rei-chan” couldn’t come). So when he gravitated toward Tachibana, it wasn’t because he  _wanted_  to (even though the guy smelled particularly invitingly and his shirt was extremely flattering); he was just strategically avoiding Nanase, who monopolized Rin as usual, by playing hard to get or something like that.

“I can practically see Rin’s tail wagging,” he scoffed.

Tachibana tensed slightly before looking at Sousuke. “He’s happy he’s with his friend again. They’ve been through a lot to get back here. Why would you have a problem with that?”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” he lied. “So. Still don’t like me?”

Tachibana flushed lightly, ducking his head, and Sousuke smirked. Tachibana was clearly uncomfortable with such a blunt approach to the subject, but Sousuke wasn’t going to make it easy on him. Still, it wasn’t like he was going to give up, because he still very much wanted in those pants. If Tachibana’s problem was being unable to read Sousuke, all he had to do was throw a few pieces of bio here and there to make Tachibana feel like he knew  _something_  about him.

“Chill, I’m used to it. I’m not exactly Mr. Popular. Occupational hazard. I’m very goal-oriented, personal relations aren’t my top priority.”

Tachibana regarded him silently for a moment. “You’re very different from Rin.”

“I cry a lot less.”

Tachibana actually chuckled, which surprised Sousuke enough to make him look. Tachibana covered his mouth with a fist, closing his eyes and  _blushing._  God, what  _was_  he, a misplaced shoujo character? Sousuke swallowed and had to look away, feeling his own face heat up. That was lame and unsightly and he had to  _go be somewhere else._

* * *

After that, he let Rin drag him along whenever he was going out with Iwatobi team. Sousuke figured there weren’t many downsides to that – he could keep an eye on Nanase and steadily work on Tachibana. It annoyed him that the guy seemed to look better and better every damn time – just when Sousuke thought a person couldn’t get any prettier.

What annoyed him even more, however, was that in the process of letting Tachibana know him, he also got to know Tachibana. It was one thing to be desperately attracted to him – and Sousuke wanted to lick the skin off of him, seriously – but to actually  _like_  Tachibana was something he hadn’t accounted for.

And it was truly impossible not to. Tachibana still had that innocence and kindness that Sousuke had lost a long time ago. But he was also fiercely protective of his friends, without ever imposing on their autonomy. There was something about his absolutely pure selflessness that made Sousuke want to spoil him. Not that Tachibana would ever let him, even if he  _did_  like him.

Apparently, despite the fact that getting to know each other seemed to only deepen Sousuke’s attraction, Tachibana remained highly unimpressed. Sousuke tried basically everything – petting cats (he got scratched), petting dogs (he got peed on), smiling at children (most of them cried), smiling at  _Nanase_  (Rin cried).

“How do I make him like me?” he whined into his pillow.

Rin gasped, scrambling to get up on Sousuke’s bunk. “So you  _do_  want him to like you!”

“Yes, I want him to like me, shut up! Like you’re the one to talk, you still have drool on your chin after your little date with Nanase.”

“Oh, ha-ha, hilarious… That’s precisely why Makoto doesn’t like you.”

Sousuke frowned in confusion, looking quizzically at Rin. “Because I’m too funny?”

“Because you’re an  _asshole!_  Makoto is made of sunshine and kittens and hope for world peace, and you’re like a Waluigi or something.”

Sousuke scowled. “But I tried to pet a dog.”

“You all but kicked it after it peed on you.”

“Wouldn’t you?!”

Rin grinned briefly before his lips formed a more gentle smile. “Look, I’ve been a grade-A asshole to them, too. Just make an effort, dude.”

“So… you’re suggesting I cry on him?”

In hindsight, Sousuke should have seen the not-so-playful punch in the head coming.

* * *

Sousuke’s brilliant plan was to do separate the prey from the pack and pounce, which basically translated to asking Tachibana on an actual date. Whether obliviously, or intentionally, Tachibana agreed and Sousuke found himself sitting across him in a small café, panicking. Tachibana was sending him curious glances from time to time as Sousuke was abusing the menu with his sweaty hands. What was he even supposed to say? Just be out with it and hope Tachibana was polite enough not laugh in his face? It was so much easier when Sousuke wanted nothing more than to make out in a pool; now he wanted to pay for Tachibana’s coffee and hold his hand and shit.

Shit.

“So,” started Tachibana, clearly uncomfortable. “You wanted to talk about Haru?”

Sousuke blinked. “What.”

“Isn’t it why you asked me out? Why you were trying to get close to me?”

Sousuke almost whimpered. God, he really  _was_  an asshole. If he came off as a conniving prick to the most trusting and kind person he knew, no wonder most people avoided him like the plague. Why hadn’t Rin stabbed him in his sleep yet?!

“It’s about Rin, right? You want to know if Haru is a threat to you?”

“I don’t like Rin!” he screeched desperately, eyes wide in complete shock. “I like  _you!_ ”

It was Tachibana’s turn to blink dumbly. “Me? B-but-”

“I tried petting cute animals for you!” cried Sousuke, like it was the explanation to everything, slamming his head on the table. “I got  _peed on_ for you,” he whined pathetically.

“Um, Yamazaki-kun… Everyone is staring… Uh, please get up?”

Sousuke merely lifted his eyes, glaring at Tachibana from under furrowed brows. He wanted to ask how oblivious could a person be, but the question got stuck in his throat upon seeing a furious blush covering Tachibana’s cheeks as he glanced around nervously, his chin trembling. Sousuke immediately sat up, peering in Tachibana’s face, trying to wordlessly force him to make eye contact.

But Tachibana was flustered and embarrassed, looking everywhere but at Sousuke, and it was admittedly flattering but also kind of mortifying. He knew now, after spending so much time together, that Tachibana wasn’t a guy who was comfortable with having such things sprung on him out of the blue. He knew he shouldn’t press, that he should respectfully back off and let Tachibana adjust.

But Sousuke wasn’t the most considerate person out there and he decided that reaching across the table to grab Tachibana’s hand was precisely the move he was going to make. Startled, Tachibana flinched violently, knocking his coffee with his wrist and spilling it right on Sousuke’s lap. For a second, Sousuke fantasized about Tachibana gently wiping the lukewarm liquid with a napkin, but reality wasn’t nearly as promising.

The pain from the contact of the burning coffee with his skin finally registered, and Sousuke screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it grew

Makoto was obviously completely mortified by Yamazaki’s confession and everything that had happened afterwards. He didn’t know what to think, but what he did he know was that he couldn’t deal with it without Haru. And alcohol. Thus, showing up at Haruka’s doorstep with a bottle of sake he snatched from his dad was the only natural course of events. He would somehow convince coach Sasabe to help him replace the sake later.

“Haru, help me, Yamazaki likes me!” he cried out desperately.

His friend regarded him for a moment silently before nodding and letting him in. Haruka had the half of mind to stay sober while Makoto drank and talked about Yamazaki. He told him about the “date” and about the coffee accident. He explained the reason behind Yamazaki’s odd behavior, finally understanding it himself, too. He wailed to his heart’s content about having no idea what to do, or why would Yamazaki even like _him_ , of all people.

“How do you feel about him?” asked Haru simply.

Makoto’s intoxicated brain supplied him with the most honest answer. “I’d go down on him. In a heartbeat.”

Makoto’s vision was blurred but he could still see Haruka’s eyes widening, even if his face remained impassive. Makoto pouted, feeling his cheeks heat up. It wasn’t like he could _help_ it – Yamazaki was a fine specimen, when he didn’t talk at least. Haru’s gaze was far from judgmental, however, and the corners of his lips turned upward slightly.

“You’re drunk.”

“Yes I am,” confirmed Makoto proudly.

Then he sighed dejectedly, slumping down the table. Everything sucked, because Yamazaki’s confession changed things.

Before, Makoto’s feelings for him were… complicated. He was definitely attracted to him, and _a lot_ , but that was it. There was something _off_ about that guy. Makoto didn’t feel comfortable around him, and sexual frustration was only a small part of it. He could see that Yamazaki was _trying,_ in a very roundabout and kind of annoying way, and it nothing but irked him half the time. Earlier, Makoto was suspecting espionage, an elaborate ploy to bring Haruka down, but now that it turned out to be a _crush,_ he started thinking of Yamazaki as pathetically cute and it was _dangerous._

It was one thing to find someone he shouldn’t like attractive – _liking_ that someone was another.

“What should I do, Haru?” he whined, hiccupping.

“What do you _want_ to do?”

In all honesty, Makoto wanted to eat the cake and have the cake, which was a problem. For all his obvious character flaws, Yamazaki Sousuke was a typical tall, dark and handsome, and it would almost be enough if Makoto didn’t like to believe he wasn’t _that_ shallow. And he probably wasn’t _ready_ to get involved with Yamazaki emotionally because, historically, Tachibana Makoto crushing on someone was a trainwreck waiting to happen.

“I haven’t liked anyone since first year of high school and you remember how _that_ ended,” he slurred, and Haru cringed involuntarily. “ _Right._ And then it was swimming and stuff and, I don’t know, I stopped thinking about it? And now I kind of don’t know how it’s supposed to work? Like, how do you go about it?”

Haruka sighed. “You’re overthinking this, as usual. I bet all you have to do is snap your fingers.”

“It’s not that simple, Haru!” cried Makoto, flustered by his friend’s blatant and embarrassing way of boosting his confidence. “I spilled burning hot coffee all over his lap! What if he can’t have kids now!?”

“Judging by the fact he’s going after you, I would assume he doesn’t want any. And if he is stupid enough to actually believe you _could_ have his children then he shouldn’t be allowed to reproduce anyway.”

Makoto whimpered and reached over the table to grab Haruka’s shoulders, spilling some of the sake in the process (which he considered a terrible waste because it was surprisingly delicious). With a blank expression, Haru withstood Makoto violently shaking his entire body while wailing like a dying animal. As soon as Makoto stopped, he put his hand over Makoto’s and looked at him seriously.

“Makoto. Stop thinking so much. It’s not like it’s forever. Isn’t attraction enough? You’ve never been much of a romantic anyway. That’s Rin.”

Haruka did have a point. Somehow, he doubted Yamazaki would have Makoto falling head over heels for him and breaking his heart after graduation. And it wasn’t like Makoto _really_ disliked him, not anymore. There was something endearing about the way he tried to appear so aloof while actually being rather socially awkward. And Rin wouldn’t be best friends with a _completely_ horrible person, would he? So perhaps Haru was right and Makoto should stop overanalyzing everything and simply try to enjoy whatever he and Yamazaki could be. Perhaps he needed more sake.

“How’s that romantic side of Rin working out for you?” he asked, deciding to change the subject and give himself a break from his own problem and _drink._

“It’s not like that with me and Rin.”

Makoto smiled fondly, propping his chin on his hand. “It’s never _‘like that’_ with you, is it?”

Haru shook his head, but he didn’t look uncomfortable, so Makoto let his smile grow wider. He hated thinking of Haruka as “strange” or even “special” – he was simply Haruka and Makoto loved him for it; they were best friends and he would lay his life down for Haru without a moment’s hesitation. They weren’t actually attached by the hip, contrary to popular belief, but Makoto liked being a part of Haruka’s life and he wanted Haruka to be a part of his for as long as possible.

That was why, despite absolutely refusing to get involved, he couldn’t bring himself to _trust_ Yamazaki. Ever since childhood, he had considered people who disliked Haru really, really weird, and even though he had matured enough since then to realize that people simply liked what they liked, he still got ridiculously defensive on his best friend’s behalf.

“What I would like to know is what is Yamazaki’s issue with _you._ ”

Haru looked at him flatly. “It has nothing to do with you. You shouldn’t turn down someone just because they don’t like your friends. I wouldn’t care if you hated Rin.”

Makoto knew for a fact that Haru was lying – he would care for sure. Haruka had always valued Makoto’s opinion, even if he rarely followed his advice in the end. Besides, Makoto always firmly believed that friendships were more important than any other bonds, but he was really drunk and, for argument’s sake, he decided to indulge Haru’s logic.

“Why would I hate Rin?”

“That’s beside the point. Yamazaki may try to assassinate me in my sleep for all we know but he can be still be good for _you._ In theory. I personally doubt that. He’s a tool. He probably kisses his reflection in the mirror every morning.”

“Can’t say I blame him…” mumbled Makoto with a wistful sigh before he could even realize how easily Haruka changed the subject.

Clearly, his best friend was too good at distracting him, and probably so was alcohol, _and_ thinking about Yamazaki, apparently. Haru smirked, pleased with his divergence tactic, but Makoto was too drunk to care.

“Really? I think he has funny ears. And his eyes are all droopy. He frowns too much, too.”

“His face won’t bother me too much when it’s shoved down into a pillow…”

Makoto blushed furiously upon hearing his own voice saying such things and Haruka laughed freely. He told Makoto it was enough drinking for the night, but Makoto ignored him and he wouldn’t believe him until he started demanding that Haru let him text Rin to find out “if Yamazaki’s dick was okay” because “he might need it.” After _that_ dreadful moment, Makoto conceded defeat.

* * *

The real problem was that no one had told Makoto about hangovers. His mouth tasted like wet ash while his head was positively pounding at the slightest sounds and Haruka, in all his cruelty, ushered Makoto and his empty bottle of sake out immediately after barely letting him brush his teeth.

“Go to coach Sasabe now,” he advised. “He will have to take pity on you when he sees you like this.”

Makoto knew there was much less pragmatism and much more mischief in the plan than Haru wanted him to believe, but he went anyway. It was, unsurprisingly, horrifyingly embarrassing, as coach only laughed good-naturedly before tearing up over his boys growing up so quickly. Before long, Makoto was on his way home to replace his father’s sake and sleep for, approximately, the rest of his natural life.

“Tachibana?”

Makoto froze. Was this divine punishment? Were gods trying to reprimand him for underage drinking? He turned around stiffly, facing Yamazaki, who raised a brow in surprise. Makoto yelped when Yamazaki took a step forward.

“Don’t come near me, I probably breathe fire at this point!” cried Makoto, hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t look at me either!”

He knew he looked awful and, suddenly, it seemed like a tragedy of epic proportions. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment and Makoto didn’t dare to peek and see Yamazaki’s reaction. He was mortified – he wouldn’t have been ready to deal with Yamazaki after nearly mutilating him and _running away_ even without a hangover. He eventually forced himself to pry his fingers off his face; Yamazaki had apparently found something fascinating on his shoes because he was just standing there with his head dropped.

“What are you even doing here?” tried Makoto.

Yamazaki snapped his head up, blushing. “I was… in the neighborhood?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. Samezuka was nowhere near Makoto’s home and they both knew it so he didn’t bother calling Yamazaki out on the lie, waiting patiently for the actual reason.

“Rin wanted me to talk to you,” said Yamazaki.

There it was again – was it really so difficult for Yamazaki to admit something without hiding behind someone else’s back? He frowned, feeling tired and angry. His head was pounding and he really didn’t feel like he deserved being subjected to Yamazaki’s bullshit in addition to that.

“Oh? And what did _Rin_ want you to tell me?”

“He didn’t specify,” muttered Yamazaki, looking a bit lost.

Makoto didn’t care that he might have seemed out of character to Yamazaki – it took him less than five minutes to go from flustered at being seen in such an unseemly state to annoyed at being treated like an idiot. That was how he felt at the moment, too, for even entertaining the thought of giving Yamazaki a chance. If Yamazaki couldn’t even offer him an ounce of honesty, what was the point?

“You know, I spent all night trying to figure out something you worked out for me in minutes,” he said firmly. “Yamazaki-kun, I am deeply sorry, but I have to reject your confession.”

He bowed and turned around, ignoring Yamazaki’s stunned expression. He didn’t take even three steps before Yamazaki grabbed his elbow, spinning him around and staring at his face with wide, determined eyes. Makoto hoped then, that maybe, for once, Yamazaki would actually say something true – finally express his honest feelings. Instead, he closed his eyes and surged forward, pressing his lips to Makoto’s, blowing his last chance.

It took Makoto a second to tear away, a pained crease between his eyebrows, and slap Yamazaki in the face. He inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth, as Yamazaki’s face remained turned to the side. He eventually moved his eyes to Makoto – they were cold and Yamazaki looked so unapologetic that Makoto felt heat coiling up in the pit of his stomach. He licked his lips in attempt to get rid of Yamazaki’s taste, and when it failed, he wanted to hit him again.

Tachibana Makoto had already established that he wasn’t shallow, nor was he an idiot. And yet, he grabbed the front of Yamazaki’s hoodie and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
